


Broken Hearts

by The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow
Summary: Something bad happens and someone gets rushed to the hospital. Warning: character death.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Iron Man franchise or the characters in it.

Everything moves in slow motion around me. I wait by the ER entrance, just standing there. A nurse hands me some forms to fill out. I ignore them. Thoughts go a thousand miles an hour. Could I have prevented this or seen it coming? Was it my fault? I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry.

Days later, or maybe just a few minutes, a doctor approaches me. He looks apologetic.

"Mr. Stark..." He paused. "I'm sorry. We were able to restart her heart, but after the second cardiac arrest there was nothing we could do... Is there anything you need, any way I can help?" He looks almost hopeful now, as if everything would be ok if I ask for something, anything. There's only one thing I want.

"No." It feels like my heart has stopped too. Pepper is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought it would be ironic if Pepper were the one to die from heart failure. Sorry if that seems insensitive. Please review.


End file.
